911researchfandomcom-20200215-history
Kevin Frater
According to Daniel Hopsicker: Michael Francis Brassington's introduction to Wally Hilliard came though another Hilliard employee, Kevin Frater. More about Kevin Xaymacca Frater He is apparently a British national. Hopsicker writes: Kevin Frater, a Hilliard pilot-employee in 2000-2001, went on the lam when his business partner was arrested with more than a 100 lbs. of heroin. Frater spent two years on the DEA’s Ten Most Wanted List. In 2008, he was caught, extradited to the US, and sentenced to 10 years in federal prison for drug trafficking.. In his plea, he admitted the investigation began in December 2002 when a Gulfstream II flying from Van Nuys Airport in California, to Farmingdale, New York, landed at the airport in Salina, Kansas, to refuel. Acting on a tip, Drug Enforcement Administration agents searched the plane and found 153.4 kilograms (more than 338 pounds) of cocaine. After learning Frater had chartered the plane and a courier on the plane was working for him, DEA agents attempted to lure Frater to Salina to pick up the cocaine by making him think the plane had been grounded with mechanical problems. Instead, Frater left the United States to avoid arrest. He did not return until he was extradited from England on August 27, 2009. Frater spent time in Cuba, Jamaica, the United Arab Emirates and England. When he was arrested, he was detained at Heathrow Airport while returning from Jamaica to Dubai. ---- AMALGAMATED CONSULTING LIMITED It seems that Kevin registered a business, that lasted from its incorporation date: 6th June 2002 to its dissolution date: 27th April 2004, called AMALGAMATED CONSULTING LIMITED. In the UK the registered address appears to be: 20-22 BEDFORD ROW, LONDON, WC1R 4JS. There were no other registered directors. Who else choose this address for their business? Other business registered at 20-22 Bedford Row include: THK AIRCRAFT LTD (incorporation date: 1999.July.12 - STRUCK OFF AND DISSOLVED 2001.May.08 ) - A company headquartered in Turkey, run by a "professor Dr Attila Tacoy," Born: 1939, died 2001. Was resident in Ankhra (sic), Turkey. Listed as an aeronautical engineer is a Desmond Norman of the Isle of White. The 1st World Air Games, to be held at 8 sites in Turkey from 12 to 21 September 1997. The organisers are Turk Hava Kurumu (THK - the Turkish Aeronautical Association). The THK's brand-new air sports centre at Antalya on the Mediterranean coast will be the site for the World Air Games Aerobatics Championships - both for powered aeroplanes and gliders. This will be the first time ever that world class events for the two categories take place simultaneously at the same site. The THK has a large team of full-time professionals to meet this task. At the centre of the web, in the THK headquarters in Ankara, is THK President Professor Dr Attila Tacoy and his staff. He is assisted in Istanbul by a public relations and media team headed by Mr Haluk Ar. Turk Hava Kurumu (THK), the Turkish Air Association, was founded by Mustafa Kemal Ataturk, founder of the modern Turkish Republic in 1925, with the basic aim of increasing awareness of aviation among people, especially youth, and promoting aviation activities. *THK President Prof. Dr. Attila Tacoy *THK Secretary General Mehmet Tiritoglu *WAG Chief Executive Officer Bulent Ozen *WAG Administration Director Fifki Ateser *WAG Chief Event Director Cardas Ilk Dr Attila Tacoy He won a FAI Gold Air Medal Award. His interest in aviation dated from 1960 when he began gliding. Afterwards, he also became involved in aeromodelling, flying powered aircraft and parachuting. He has participated in many national and international parachuting competitions as judge or chief judge. In 1989 he was elected to the Board of the Turkish Aeronautical Association and served as Vice-President until July 1990 when he was elected President. He was re-elected to this position in 1991, 1993, 1995 and 1997. Prof. Dr. Taçoy was also involved in air sports at an international level. He was the Vice President for Turkey of FAI and a delegate of the Parachuting Commission for several years. As President of the Organising Committee, he played a crucial role in the success of the 1st World Air Games, held in Turkey in 1997, which were a landmark in FAI history. During preparations for the WAG he was responsible for the construction of Karain Airport, the restoration and expansion of Efes Airport, the restoration of the Inonu Training Centre and the expansion of the airfield and hangar at Etimesgut, Ankara. His work resulted in the bringing together of airsportsmen in an Olympic-style competition and an exposure of air sports in the world media (especially TV) to an extent never before achieved. Desmond Norman Nigel Desmond Norman, CBE, was an aircraft designer and aviation pioneer. Born in London on 13 August 1929, Norman co-founded Britten-Norman in 1954 was awarded a CBE in 1970, was chairman and managing director of AeroNorTec (1988-2002). With his longtime friend and business partner John Britten, he also designed, built and sailed racing yachts, as well as a series of air cushion vehicles and crop spraying equipment. He died "suddenly" of a heart attack at Basingstoke railway station, in Hampshire on 13 November 2002. Norman's grandfather was Sir Henry Norman, 1st Baronet, a Liberal politician, and his family held title in the title in the Baronetage of the United Kingdom. Desmond Norman, who has died aged 73, designed this country's most successful light aircraft, the Britten-Norman Islander, which is still in production after 37 years. A true pioneer with revolutionary ideas, he brought about dramatic changes in air travel and agriculture. With his lifelong friend and business partner John Britten, he also designed, built - and sailed - racing yachts, as well as a series of air cushion vehicles, which were later sold to British Hovercraft. Born in London, and educated at Eton, Norman was the son of Air Commodore Sir Nigel Norman, co-founder of the Royal Auxiliary Air Force and a leading figure in the building of airports at Gatwick, Manchester, Birmingham and Heston, which became Heathrow. After national service as a fighter pilot, he joined 601 squadron of the auxiliary air force with his two brothers, who were equally tall and dashing. On the occasion of the youngest brother's passing-out parade, Norman and his other brother,Mark, flew to the ceremony in their fighter planes, having changed into their morning coats. It was while studying aeronautical engineering at the de Havilland Aeronautical Technical School, between 1946 and 1950, that he met Britten. They made a brilliant team, powered by Norman's personality and energy. Their first aircraft never quite flew properly, but this failure did nothing to quell the pair's enthusiasm. Aircraft design was Norman's life, and none of the many setbacks he encountered ever dampened his passion. Norman and Britten's first major breakthrough was in the design of a crop sprayer, using revolutionary technology. They had teamed up with the Australian Jim McMahon, converting war surplus Tiger Moths and fitting them with the new Micronair rotary atomiser, which was ecologically less damaging and more economical for crop spraying, as it used only two pints of insecticide per acre instead of 10 gallons. Norman and McMahon flew to the Sudan in 1956, at the height of the Suez crisis, to market their crop-spraying aircraft. They travelled via Cairo, where they were unexpectedly arrested and kept under guard in their hotel. Only Norman's charm and eloquence persuaded their captors to let them go on to Sudan. The day after they left Cairo, Egypt was invaded. In Sudan, the pair found a huge market for their crop sprayers, which revolutionised agriculture in the region. When they demonstrated the invention to banana growers in Guinea, they were rather surprised when the French farmers hugged and kissed each other, overjoyed at the arrival of technology they had dreamed of. The success of the crop sprayer funded the realisation of Britten and Norman's dream: to design and build an aeroplane. At the time, there was no other aircraft that filled its remit, and Norman foresaw the market potential of an island-hopping passenger plane. A prototype, the G-ATCT, was completed within nine months and made its maiden flight in June 1965, with Britten and Norman at the controls. After modifications - the engine power was increased and the wingspan was extended by four feet - the plane that became the Islander took off in December 1965 from Bembridge airfield, on the Isle of Wight. Fearing that the aircraft would not be ready to launch at the 1966 Farnborough air show, the 300 Britten-Norman employees worked through their annual holiday to complete the project. A no-frills aircraft, designed to take off and land on unprepared strips within a very short distance, the Islander quickly became popular worldwide, and was dubbed the Land-Rover of the air. More than 1,250 have been sold, of which some 800 are still in service. Britten and Norman followed up the Islander with a larger version called the Trislander, which also had an immediate uptake. Sadly, just at the moment of the team's real taste of success in the early 1970s, the bank called in its loan, and the pair were forced to sell their company. Norman was never bitter about the unnecessary foreclosure; it was not in his nature to look back. He had considered writing his memoirs, but was always far more interested in the next project. Indeed, his latest design was due to go into production next year. He designed a trainer air craft for military use, which was built at his home on the Isle of Wight. The project spilt over into his private life: the kitchen table at his house was always covered in designs, and, in a restaurant, the waiter would often be sent off for a supply of paper napkins to catch his fast-flowing ideas. Norman was unstoppably creative, constantly jotting down ideas on scrap paper or his Gauloises packets. He also had a passion for Norton motorcycles, which dated from his schooldays at Eton, when he quite illegally owned a Manx Norton, which he used to race from college to Hyde Park Corner, in central London. He was still riding into his 70s. Norman was appointed a CBE in 1970. He was a tremendously generous and engaging host, and the house he shared with his second wife, Bo, was always full of people, usually including some of Norman's six children. His unorthodox and original mind made him excellent company. He maried first, Anne Fogg Elliot, with whom he had two sons, and then in 1965, Boel Elizabeth Holmsen, who gave him two daughters and two sons. His aviating partner Britten died in 1979, aged 49. TRANS AFRICA AVIATION SERVICES LIMITED incorporation date: 1999.July.29 - dissolution date: 2003.April.22 John Hanlon John Hanlon of SLEAFORD is listed as a consultant: In 2013 he is refers to as - Planning Division of the Department of Planning, Transport and Infrastructure deputy chief executive John Hanlon. ANTHONY TEMITAYO LALEYE ANTHONY TEMITAYO LALEYE of Nigeria: Mr Anthony Temitayo Laleye (Managing Partner) LL.B (Hons.) B.L, LL.M, Post Grad Dipl. (Air & Space Law) With well over 33 years’ experience in Practice of Law, the Firm’s founding and Managing Partner is highly regarded as a seasoned Aviation Law expert. His expertise has created various opportunities for the firm from which the Firm has carved a niche for itself among high net-worth Clients who have stayed with the Firm over the years. An Alumnus of the University of Ile-Ife (Great Ife), Mr Laleye obtained his Masters at the University of Lagos and has a Post graduate Diploma in Air and Space Law from McGill University, Canada. He is a Member of the European Air Law Association, Life Member of the Canadian Institute of Air & Space Law of McGill University, Montreal Canada, as well as Member of the International Bar Association. He has presented many papers on contemporary Legal Issues and on Aviation Law, and, was the Secretary to the 1st National seminar on Nigerian Civil Aviation Policy held in 1988. EDUCATION University of Ile-Ife, Nigeria. Honours Nigerian Law School B.L University of Lagos, Nigeria. LL.M McGill University, Montreal Canada (Post Grad Dipl. (Air & Space Law) MEMBERSHIP AFFILIATIONS Nigerian Bar Association European Air Law Association Life Member of the Canadian Institute of Air & Space Law of McGill University, Montreal, Canada International Bar Association ATIEMORIA GODWILL MUSA-AGBONENI ATIEMORIA GODWILL MUSA-AGBONENI of Lagos Nigeria. Nothing else is known about him. MCKECHNIE AEROSPACE (EUROPE) LTD incorporation date: 2007.April.20 Key Dates: *1871: Duncan McKechnie opens scrap metal smelting factory in St. Helens. *1891: Sons Alexander and Daniel take over factory's operations; new factory opens in Widnes. *1915: Business incorporates as McKechnie Brothers Limited and begins selling chemical byproducts from smelting process. *1953: Completes public offering. *1971: McKechnie family loses control of company. *1981: Acquisition of Ever Ready Tool & Engineering. *1984: Name changes to McKechnie plc. *1996: MVC is acquired, representing entry into U.S. automotive market. *1998: Plastic blow molded packaging operations are sold. *1999: Consumer Goods division is sold to Newell Rubbermaid; Western Sky Industries is acquired. That sale significantly changed McKechnie's profile. Entering the 21st century, McKechnie had now reorganized around its newly refocused Specialty Products and Engineered Plastics divisions. The company's focus had also turned more solidly to the aerospace industry--and particularly the aerospace aftermarket, less vulnerable to cyclical downswings. By the beginning of the year 2000, some 40 percent of McKechnie's sales were generated through the aerospace industry. The company continued to enhance its aerospace operations with the acquisitions of PTM International Inc. of Miami, Florida, adding to the company's aerospace aftermarket penetration, and Western Sky Industries, the U.S.-based maker of bolts and fasteners, for US$260 million. These acquisitions helped to consolidate McKechnie's new strategic direction. They also pointed toward similar acquisitions in the near future: at the end of 1999, McKechnie announced its intention to spend up to £200 million on acquisitions in the next year. Principal Subsidiaries: Arger Enterprises, Inc (U.S.A.); Burnett Polymer Engineering; DFS International, Inc (U.S.A.); Dzus Fasteners; Dzus Fasteners GmbH (Germany); Dzus France SA; Eachairn Investments SARL (Luxembourg) Fijaciones Industriales PSM SA (Spain); Hartwell Corporation (U.S.A.); Jesse Industries, Inc (U.S.A.); Linread plc; McKechnie Espana SA; McKechnie Nederland BV; McKechnie Plastic Components, Inc (U.S.A.); McKechnie Vehicle Components; McKechnie Vehicle Components North America, Inc (U.S.A.); PSM Fastener Corporation (U.S.A.); PSM Fixation SA (France); PSM International; PSM Metall-und-Kunststoff Verbindungssysteme (Germany); Valley Todeco, Inc (U.S.A.); Western Sky Industries (U.S.A.). TARIQ JESRAI Mr. Tariq M. Jesrai has been the Chairman and Chief Executive Officer of Doncasters Group Limited since October 2011. Mr. Jesrai serves as the Chief Executive Officer of McKechnie Aerospace DE, Inc. He served as the Chief Executive Officer at McKechnie Aerospace (UK) Ltd., at Hartwell Corporation and Tyee Aircraft, Inc. He served as President of Hartwell Corporation. He served as Group President of McKechnie Aerospace OEM Group at Arger Enterprises, Inc. He oversaw the strategy, operation and integration of all McKechnie Aerospace companies. Mr. Jesrai was instrumental in developing and refining the strategies and management philosophy that allows each of the 10 companies to leverage off the strengths of the others while maintaining operational autonomy. prior to joining McKechnie Aerospace in September 1999, Mr. Jesrai served as the Chief Executive and President of the Structures Group. Mr. Jesrai served as a Vice President and General Manager of Tedeco Division at Aeroquip-Vickers. Mr. Jesrai's distinguished career also has included twelve years with Honeywell International (formerly Allied Signal), where he rose through the ranks in a variety of leadership positions in Engineering, Operations, Marketing and Finance. He served as a Director of Financial Operations at Honeywell International and led the centralized Financial Services' center in Tempe, Arizona. He has been a Member of Board of Governors at Aerospace Industries Association since 2007. His other accomplishments include US patent and inventor awards. He graduated with honors in Mechanical Engineering from Kingston Polytechnic. Mr. Jesrai holds an MBA from Arizona State University. Additionally Mr. Jesrai completed Executive Management Programs at Stanford University, Thunderbird School of International Management and Northwestern University. Category:Characters Category:All